


sinking in the deep of right and wrong

by kimxjeon



Category: YG Treasure Box
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YG treasure box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimxjeon/pseuds/kimxjeon
Summary: “You got a soulmate?” Junkyu asks.Mashiho shakes his head. “I do, but I haven’t found them yet.” Junkyu is glad he doesn’t need to ask another question when Mashiho rolls up his sleeve of his left arm. “Still black.”(soulmate au in which junkyu has a crush on mashiho but they haven’t found their soulmates yet)





	sinking in the deep of right and wrong

**Author's Note:**

> When you turn 18, you get a black tattoo on your wrist, the same one as your soulmate. When you make a physical contact with your soulmate, the tattoo turns a lighter colour—most of the time, gold.
> 
> THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WROTE ABOUT A SHIP THAT DOESNT HAVE A TAG.. IM SO HONORED.. MASHIKYU RISE
> 
> i’m not sure how korean high schools work but i googled it and it says the semesters are divided into two.. march til july, and august til february.. so … its kind of complicated bc junkyu’s birthday is in september while mashiho’s is in march.. i hope u get it though or just ignore how it works LOL 
> 
> (ALSO IN THIS FIC WE NEGLECT THE KOREAN AGE)
> 
> its unedited!! and sorry if it sounds messy bc i made a mistake and made mashiho the older one at first LMAOO then i had to change the whooole fic FHDHSN

“Oh my gooooooooood.”

“He’s at it again,” Yedam says, sipping on his drink.

His other friends who are also realising what they’re seeing — Junkyu, staring at his crush (“He’s not my crush!” Junkyu denies all the time, and his friends ignore all the time) from their usual table, and his usual position always allows him to look directly at Mashiho who’s sitting with his own friends at another table.

“He’s just… _eating_ ,” Hyunsuk comments, just as Mashiho starts to laugh at probably something one of his friends has said.

Junkyu starts making a weird noise, similar to a dying whale or something.

“That was disturbing,” Doyoung says.

“Did you guys even see that?” Junkyu cries, not too loud of course because he doesn’t want anyone else to know of his misery other than his lovely friends. “He looked so cute I’m going to melt!”

“Please do melt,” Hyunsuk deadpans.

“Oh, I _really_ am going to turn into goo and in that way maybe I can have the guts to approach him,” Junkyu says, and he sounds so serious Hyunsuk is suddenly scared.

“You pussy, just go and talk to him while you’re… you,” Doyoung says.

“Did you just call me a _pussy_?” Junkyu gasps. “Take that back!”

“Can’t take back the truth.” Doyoung shrugs, then continues to eat his food.

Junkyu just glares at him, tired of coming up with something to make Doyoung feel like he’s saying the wrong things, because Doyoung will always find a way to win.

“I’m scared,” Junkyu says after he finishes glaring when Doyoung only sticks his tongue out at him. “I’m going to have my soulmate tattoo soon.”

No matter how many times Junkyu brings this up, he always ends up making this as a joke — something light as if he doesn’t wish Mashiho is his soulmate, as if this is just a mere crush, temporary infatuation.

Junkyu likes to think it’s that just so he doesn’t hurt himself when they actually find out their actual soulmates, but everytime he brings this up he tends to overthink, and he always tries to joke about it as if it doesn’t bother him that much.

“You should be excited,” Hyunsuk says.

“Hmm, I guess,” he says. “But I wonder what his soulmate would be like. That person’s _very_ lucky. Imagine having Mashiho—“

“Junkyu,” Seunghun says. “That’s enough.”

Junkyu then stops, his smile falling slightly. “Yeah, sorry.” He grins again. “So, are you guys ready for our Maths assessment?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What the heck was that?” Junkyu yells, walking out of his class with his friends after Maths.

“That was alright,” Jihoon says.

Junkyu looks at him like he’s crazy, because technically, he is. “That Maths paper wasn’t even a single bit alright!” he says.

“It would’ve been if you had actually studied for it,” Hyunsuk says, raising a brow.

Junkyu just pouts. “I don’t like studying.”

“We know that.”

“Wait, does this mean…?”

“Yes, Junkyu,” Jihoon finishes. “It means if you failed, you’re going to have extra Maths classes.”

Junkyu gapes. “It’s only the start of the semester?”

Jihoon shrugs.

“It’ll only be a month of lessons, once a week so you’ll only have four to recap the previous topics we’ve done so far,” Hyunsuk replies.

“How do you know this?” Junkyu asks.

Hyunsuk looks at him like he’s stupid, and yes, he’s right, Junkyu _is_ stupid.

“I’m part of the student council.”

“Right,” Junkyu says, laughing, then he stops, pouting. “Lucky you. You get to see Mashiho all the time with him being the vice president and all.”

Hyunsuk rolls his eyes. “Stop, your attraction is showing.”

“Let him be,” Jihoon says. “You’re lucky you have Byounggon who you already knew as a soulmate, meanwhile some of us here are still anxious about who we end up with.” He looks down. “I have my tattoo but I don’t even know who’s my soulmate yet,” he mumbles.

“Sorry, Jihoon,” Hyunsuk says, frowning, “But come on, Junkyu. No matter who your soulmate is, you’ll eventually click, because the universe made you two to be together.”

“Soulmate system sucks,” Junkyu murmurs. “Why can’t I just pick my own lover?”

“He’s saying that because he wants Mashiho,” Hyunsuk whispers to Jihoon, which is, of course, not discreet because Junkyu is able to hear every single word.

He frowns. “I mean,” he starts. He doesn’t want to deny because they’re not wrong. “You all understand, right? Why would I depend on the universe to bring me to someone I don’t even know I’m going to like? Isn’t true love something that’s supposed to be developed by yourself?” he says, “I’d rather be with someone I’m attracted to on my own will than someone I’m assigned to. I wouldn’t want things to be forced to me like that.”

Jihoon and Hyunsuk share a look. Junkyu doesn’t realise it when he’s going too far, going too deep and hurting himself unnecessarily because he’s going to end up pretending that everything he is, and everything he’s said is a joke. They always try to sugarcoat the things they say to him when he’s like this, but sometimes Junkyu doesn’t need sugar coating.

“Junkyu,” Jihoon says. “It’s not… like that. Loving someone who’s not your soulmate isn’t… really wrong, but—“

“But,” Hyunsuk cuts off. “If it’s meant to be, then it is meant to be. Honestly, I never really heard anything about soulmates who aren’t made for each other, but for all I know, once you find your soulmate, then so be it. You’re bound to grow up together, and be together because the universe made you to be that way for a reason. You’ll learn to love each other just because of who you are and how well you fit together.”

He sighs, hand on Junkyu’s shoulder.

“I know that you won’t accept it right now, but maybe you will when you turn 18.”

Junkyu doesn’t say anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh shoot,” Junkyu mutters. He has a few more minutes before midnight strikes, which means he’s going to get his soulmate tattoo in a few minutes. He’s excited and nervous at the same time. Things are going to change tomorrow. He’s going to have a drawing engraved on his wrist that he’s sharing with someone — someone who has the same tattoo on their own wrist.

Something in him is dreading to meet his soulmate — Hyunsuk’s words keep replaying in his head. He wants to meet his soulmate quickly, so he can get over Mashiho and he has someone he can actually love who loves him back. At the same time, he doesn’t want to meet his soulmate real soon. He still has feelings for Mashiho no matter how many times he denies it, and he isn’t ready to see someone else until he fully accepts that he can’t be with his current crush.

The clock strikes 12:00AM.

Junkyu stares at his wrist. The black lines are forming, as if someone invisible is drawing on his wrist using an intangible material. Junkyu only stares in awe until there’s a complete tattoo, and that’s when his heart stops.

“Oh.”

It’s soft and adorable; it is one of the few tattoos he has seen that’s cute instead of angsty or meaningful. It’s a drawing of an animal, Junkyu thinks it’s a koala, or something similar.

It’s meaningful to him.

His fingers run along the lines of the tattoo. He needs to find his soulmate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s his birthday,” Junkyu says to his friends, again at their table in the cafeteria and Mashiho isn’t here yet, maybe he’s still receiving greetings from the others in the lockers, or in his class.

Junkyu isn’t sure, but he couldn’t sleep well last night.

He feels sick, ever since he woke up this morning, and he can’t deny it’s because of Mashiho.

He’s had a crush on Mashiho for almost a year now, and thinking that his crush is now going to be taken and him not being Mashiho’s soulmate just makes him want to bawl his eyes out.

He shouldn’t be feeling like this, not when Mashiho probably doesn’t know his name (even if he does, it’s because he has to— he’s part of the student council). Sure, they’ve made a few eye contacts (and every single one of them had Junkyu screaming inwardly and his heart beats too loud in his chest for him to actually hear anything else) but they aren’t exactly friends, so Junkyu hates that this is affecting him more than it should.

When Mashiho does enter the cafeteria, there’s a smile on his face and it’s brighter than any other day, and somehow it’s ruining Junkyu more than usual. He looks down at his food, suddenly losing his appetite, and he isn’t listening to what his friends are chattering about to each other. He doesn’t even feel bad that he isn’t paying attention because _holy_ _shoot_ Mashiho has a soulmate now and he’s stuck.

He forces himself to look up again, sees Mashiho laughing as his friends try to take a peek of his wrist, where his tattoo is located. Their hollers and laughter can be heard in the midst of the cacophony and loud atmosphere of the cafeteria. From the looks of it (or maybe the tiny hope in Junkyu), Mashiho doesn’t seem to know who his soulmate is yet.

His friends stop bothering him, and Mashiho is now looking at his wrist. Then he looks up, meets Junkyu’s eyes and flashes him a genuine smile.

Junkyu’s heart drops. His eyes flicker away, and he moves his head quickly so Doyoung who’s sitting in front of him covers Mashiho from seeing him. He makes the same noise similar to a dying whale but this time it’s louder and it’s obvious the whale is in misery.

Doyoung looks confused. He turns around but Junkyu hisses at him not to. 

I _just_ _got_ _caught_ _staring_ _for_ _the_ _first_ _time_ , Junkyu thinks. I’m going to die he smiled at me he smiled at me why did he smile at me—

“Junkyu,” Yedam says.

Junkyu tries to calm down, puts on a straight face, sits up straight and clears his throat. He takes his chopsticks.

“I’m fine,” he says. So much for not being obvious.

He doesn’t look back up for the rest of lunchtime.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junkyu’s on his phone when he hears the door open. He’s supposed to have his Maths session with Mark, who’s part of the student council and who’s assigned to Junkyu as his tutor. He swears he did good at the beginning of the semester, but somehow at the end he started slacking off because of this soulmate issue (his parents weren’t happy about it) and instead of having classes during the break (because his marks weren’t that bad, he isn’t even sure why the teachers want to give him extra classes when it was just one test), he has them when semester starts again.

Junkyu likes Mark, he does. Mark’s patient when Junkyu doesn’t get something and he’s very easy to understand when he’s teaching, so Junkyu doesn’t think these sessions are a waste of time. He’s really thankful for them although his parents sort of reprimanded him for bringing himself to this situation, nevertheless this can be an opportunity for him to show drastic improvement or whatever.

He turns off his phone as he hears footsteps approaching to where he’s seated, and when he sits up, he sees someone and starts choking on air.

Or on his saliva.

Or, whatever, but he chokes.

Then he starts coughing and he turns his head away while he hears the worried murmurs from the person in front of him. He puts his hand up as if to say Stay Away I’m Fine Don’t Come Near, but he coughs one more time before realising he has tears in his eyes.

He looks back in front to see two wide eyes staring at him worriedly.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Junkyu answers, looking away and clearing his throat. “Just, an itch.”

“Oh.” He frowns.

“Sorry, didn’t expect to see you. Uh,” Junkyu says. “Uh, w-where’s Mark?” he tries to ask casually.

Mashiho then sits down on the chair next to him, and gives him a small smile. “He had to go home early today so he couldn’t stay, and I was the only one available so here I am.”

Junkyu closes his mouth, because he’s sure his jaw keeps dropping lower at every single word Mashiho says, and he needs to keep his composure.

He isn’t sure if he’s happy that he’s finally able to talk to Mashiho (in a freaking environment where there’s only the two of them together) or if he’s embarrassed because really, now Mashiho thinks he’s stupid and that isn’t a trait of yours that you would want your crush to know.

He’s also feeling really foolish for still feeling like this around Mashiho when he should be working hard to get over him now that Mashiho has a soulmate waiting for him.

He doesn’t even know if Mashiho has found his soulmate, but he shouldn’t be thinking about this when he’s literally with the said boy.

“Okay, so,” Mashiho starts. Junkyu then sits up again, arms on the desk and he hopes that he doesn’t look red because Mashiho is so near oh my God—

Mashiho laughs, and Junkyu just wants to cry he really does because wow Mashiho’s laughing because of him? He’s the only one who’s hearing this?

“You look tense. Don’t worry,” Mashiho says. “It’s okay, I won’t even try to be strict. Just, forgive me beforehand, I’m not as experienced as Mark when it comes to teaching but I’m pretty good at Maths.”

Junkyu deflates, and he has never been so flustered. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Mashiho says. He gives Junkyu a smile and a little tilt of his head (Junkyu thinks he made a weird noise, but he hopes the other didn’t hear him). “Shall we start?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s almost the end of their session when Junkyu catches a glimpse of a part of Mashiho’s soulmate tattoo.

He’s working on the last question and Mashiho is reading a book next to him when his brain shuts down and his eyes wander around until they land on his wrist.

“You got a soulmate?” Junkyu asks casually, heart beating really fast because he’s nervous. He’s obviously curious but he isn’t sure if he’s ready for Mashiho’s answer, and the hope in his chest is blooming too fast for his own good.

Mashiho looks up from his book, closes it and looks at Junkyu.

Junkyu tries not to cower away from his gaze.

Mashiho shakes his head. “I do, but haven’t found them yet.” Junkyu is glad he doesn’t need to ask another question when Mashiho rolls up the sleeve of his left arm. “Still black.”

Junkyu feels excited, really. He can hear himself squealing inwardly when his brain starts to register the image of the tattoo. But he freezes. His brain stops. His heart, maybe stops, too.

He stares at it.

It looks familiar.

Really familiar.

It looks like something he’s seen everyday, like the lines are something he usually spends time staring at, like the drawing is something that’s already etched in his mind because it haunts him every single day and that’s when he realises—

“That’s…”

“Cute?” Mashiho says.

Junkyu nods absentmindedly, and the other starts laughing.

 _Touch_ _him_ , a voice in Junkyu’s mind says.

“Yeah, it is,” Mashiho agrees, putting his arm back down. “I’m kinda impatient. I really want to meet my soulmate although it’s only been a week.”

Junkyu doesn’t say anything, too frozen to speak, but then he calms himself down, and starts speaking.

“Don’t worry,” Junkyu says. “My parents found each other after five years.”

 _Not_ _now,_ he thinks _._

Mashiho smiles at that. “My parents? Twelve years.”

Junkyu shows his shock by opening his mouth, and Mashiho laughs.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have been able to wait for that long.”

 _You_ _won’t_ _wait_ _for_ _that_ _long_.

“Me neither,” he replies instead. “Wow, I respect your parents for not being despondent, and being so patient to have found each other after waiting for so long.”

“Me too,” Mashiho says. “Although my mom told me she sort of gave up after almost ten years because she thought that she was never going to find her soulmate. That’s why she cried really hard when she first bumped into my dad.” He laughs at this, shaking his head. “My dad thought she got hurt real bad after he accidentally pushed her, but it was because she caught a glimpse of her golden tattoo, and it made her ecstatic.”

“That’s really beautiful.”

“Yeah, I wish they met sooner. They don’t deserve waiting that long.” Mashiho sighs. “But what matters is that they met, and they’ve been the happiest ever since.”

Junkyu smiles at that.

“I can’t wait to meet my soulmate,” he adds.

 _Junkyu_ , the voice hisses at him. _Physical_ _contact_. _Touch_ _him_.

“Got your tattoo?” Mashiho asks.

Junkyu gulps, and nods. “Uh, yeah.”

Mashiho looks at him, as if waiting for Junkyu to show him his tattoo, but Junkyu pretends he doesn’t understand, and looks down.

“Black, too,” he says instead.

“I see,” Mashiho answers, not prodding because he probably understands that Junkyu doesn’t want to show.

Junkyu just smiles awkwardly, then glances back at him.

Mashiho’s eyes are sparkling when Junkyu stares at them. “I hope you get to meet yours sooner than mine. I’m sure you deserve that.”

Junkyu’s friends get spammed with messages that night, including Mark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Junkyu, what are you doing?!” Hyunsuk hisses. “Go to him!”

“I’m scared!”

“What are you scared of? You just found out he’s your goddamn soulmate!”

“What if I’m wrong?”

“What if you’re right? At least try, and ask for a high five. Any physical contact will work. You’re lying if you didn’t think he had the same tattoo as yours.”

“What if I was hallucinating? Or seeing things?”

Hyunsuk rolls his eyes. “Junkyu.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Junkyu says, staring at his wrist. “I can’t believe…”

“But this is amazing, Junkyu,” Yedam says, patting his back. “Your crush is your soulmate.”

“Told you the universe is never wrong,” Hyunsuk states.

Junkyu groans. “I’m going to pass out.”

“Hey, consider yourself lucky!” Doyoung says, putting his hands on Junkyu’s shoulders and shaking him. “Your soulmate is your crush, and you don’t even have to wait a long time for your soulmate because you already found them! What kind of luck is this? What did you do in your past life?”

“Doyoung, I think you shook him too hard,” Jihoon says, putting away Doyoung’s arms from Junkyu’s shoulders.

“Oops,” Doyoung mutters. “Sorry.”

“And Mashiho will be really glad that his soulmate is right here all along!” Hyunsuk continues.

“What if he doesn’t want me? What if he wants someone else?” Junkyu whines.

“I’m telling you. You’re soulmates for a reason!”

“Okay! Okay, fine! I will approach him,” Junkyu says.

His friends stop moving.

“I will. I’ll do it after school.”

“You better, or I’m going to rip your eyes out,” Jihoon says.

“That’s kind of…” Junkyu trails off.

“Yeah, I’m going to do the same thing,” Doyoung says.

“Okay! Fine! My eyes are going to be safe, alright? Just have faith in me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh, Mashiho?” Junkyu tries, approaching Mashiho who’s arranging his things in his locker.

Mashiho looks at him, surprised. “Oh, hey.” He shuts his locker, smiling at Junkyu. “What’s up?”

Ever since their tutoring session together, Mashiho has been greeting him. It’s either a simple ‘hello’ or most of the time, his tiny smile which makes Junkyu’s heart grow bigger if that’s even possible, and Junyu would always respond with more enthusiasm, causing his friends to mutter ‘whipped’ or it’s a big sigh or, rare times they would rather snicker at how obvious Junkyu is being.

But it’s only been 2 days and they’re tired of him leading this on when they can be together already. The universe has urged them, and Junkyu is still lagging behind.

“I,” Junkyu starts. “A-are you free tonight?”

Mashiho’s eyes flicker to the people passing by then back to Junkyu. “I mean, it’s Friday night. Yeah.”

“Okay.” He licks his lips, puts both of his hands on his hips, then rubs his nape, then puts one of his arms back down. “Can we go out on a date?”

Mashiho’s eyes widen. He looks taken aback, like he didn’t expect this, and his mouth opens and closes, trying to figure out what to say. Junkyu feels the butterflies in his stomach, thinking that this boy in front of him is his crush, his soulmate and soon to be lover. This is the first time he’s seen Mashiho like this, and Junkyu thinks it’s comical how he’s the reason.

“S-soulmate—“

“You haven’t found yours, right?” Mashiho shakes his head no. “Me neither. It’s just one date, until we find our own soulmates.”

Junkyu smiles.

“It can be a friend hang out, or whatever you want.” He takes out his phone, gives it to Mashiho. “I’ll text you the details.”

Mashiho stares at the phone, before taking it. Junkyu’s heart beating louder as their fingers almost brush against each other. He takes a peek at his wrist and sighs inwardly in relief. _Still_ _black_.

He carefully takes back his phone, locks it, and puts it in his pocket. He grins at Mashiho. “You’ll come, right?”

Mashiho nods, tries to smile. “I’ll try.”

“See you!”

He runs towards the school exit, not looking back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junkyu feels like his heart is going to come out of his chest as he waits patiently inside the cafe for Mashiho. He’s too nervous, and really really excited at the same time.

It shows, especially when he stands up immediately when he sees Mashiho entering. He waves at him, and Mashiho smiles.

“Hey,” Junkyu says, sitting down as Mashiho sits across from him.

“Hi.”

Junkyu’s good at this. He’s good at making conversations flow smoothly so that’s what he’s doing with Mashiho, trying to reduce the tension and he’s really crushing hard because the grin on his face gets wider everytime Mashiho replies and he looks more comfortable as time passes. Junkyu feels proud of himself.

“So,” he says after a while. He watches Mashiho take a sip of his coffee. He tries not to make the infamous dying whale noise just because Mashiho looks really adorable and small that Junkyu just wants to cuddle the hell out of him. “I’m going to tell you something.”

“Um,” Mashiho says. “Okay.”

Junkyu clears his throat. He puts his arms on the table, and stares at his own cup of coffee. He thinks about the words to say, and thinks about how he’s been waiting for a long time to confess. _No_ , he didn’t actually plan to confess, not when he doesn’t know if Mashiho’s a big fan of the universe or not — someome who wants to look for his actual soulmate and only his soulmate. But now that Junkyu knows that he’s got this and that he’s the luckiest ever, he wants to do this.

He looks at Mashiho’s hand on the table, and then meets Mashiho’s eyes. He moves his own hand towards Mashiho’s, and intertwines their fingers together. Mashiho looks surprised, but he doesn’t pull away.

Junkyu feels it.

He feels the connection, and the way Mashiho gasps— he knows the other can feel it too.

“I like you.”

 

 

 

(Mashiho feels a pair of eyes on him, and it’s coming from the same direction just like everyday, and maybe the reason why he doesn’t want to change his seat. He looks up, just in time as the boy in his view looks down at his food. He chuckles to himself, because Junkyu’s really good at being discreet, but Mashiho’s also really good at perceiving.

“At this point I believe he has a crush on you,” Jaemin says, shaking his head.

“Yeah, you find him cute too. Why don’t you go talk to him?” Jeno says.

“Shut up you annoying pair of soulmates,” Mashiho responds, causing them to snicker.

 

-

 

“What do I do? I can’t stay back today, but I have to attend the Maths tutoring session,” Mark says.

Mashiho gnaws on his lower lip, watching Mark pacing around the room, his eyebrows furrowed.

”I’ll take your place,” Jeno says.

“No, I will,” Mashiho says.

Mark stops moving, then looks at Mashiho. “Are you sure?”

Mashiho nods. “Yeah. I’m okay at Maths.”

Mark grins. “Thank you, Mashiho! I hope the teachers are okay with this.”

“It’ll be fine,” Mashiho says, nodding to himself. He feels his throat drying when he thinks about who he’s going to be with. “You’re tutoring Kim Junkyu, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, Mashiho,” Hyunsuk says, wiggling his eyebrows. “What an angel.”

Mashiho just gives him a bashful smile.

“It’s nothing.”)

**Author's Note:**

> i will most likely be writing a second part bc i actually wanted to write some more but i wanted to finish and post this real quick LOL bc mashikyu tag NEEDS TO BE CREATED so here it is!!
> 
> i’ll just be writing a shorter (maybe) part on how their relationship develops 
> 
> i’d share my twt but i got locked rip .. once i get it back i’ll write it on here (i need mutuals)  
> UPDATE i have an acc!! my user is @sivlerboys (it got s worded.. my new acc is @96zflop now)
> 
> pls leave some feedback :)  
> other than that, thank you for reading!!


End file.
